Hunan Pacha
by Hellcat
Summary: A take on the last Episode of Shinzo. Describes Mushra's and Yakumo's journey to Shinzo.


**'Hunan Pacha'**  
Hellcat  
Author's Notes: As much as I don't like the pairing I can write it. Basically it is set after the events with Lanancuras when Yakumo and Mushrambo as Mushra jet off into space and explode the Solar Flare. Dedication: To Luna. You found out what the title means. Congrats. 10 points if anyone else can work it out.  
Disclaimer: All character's in this don't belong to me unfortunately. I just fancy playing around with them for a while... And the song belongs to the most gorgeous and sexy Darren Hayes and some bloke by the name of Walter Afanasieff. Suing me will do you no good unless you want my Law textbooks. They're the only thing that I really have of value.  


* * *

The stars around them beckoned. They cried out a solar song that only the chosen ones could hear. 

"Mushra?" a liquid honey voice called out. "Are you as excited as I?" 

The boy - not yet a man - nodded. "We'll finally be together Yakumo." he muttered, his eyes not straying from the golden path they travelled on. 

_"When moonlight crawls along the street; Chasing away the summer heat; Footsteps outside somewhere below; The world revolves I let it go"_

Shinzo. It was all she talked about - all she cared for. She had no idea about him and his feelings. She only saw the spiritual rapture of Shinzo. It shattered his heart the way she was so involved in Shinzo - like it was her secret lover. Two syllables, one word gave her more pleasure than she could ever fathom... Soft laughter snatched him from his reverie. He grunted and looked at her sideways. 

_"We build our church above this street; We practise love between these sheets; The candy sweetness scent of you; It bathes my skin I'm stained by you"_

The sunlight narrowed. They were so close to Shinzo and he so close to losing his heart completely. The path stopped. Before them a blanket of stars that shimmered like a pool of luminescent water. Mushra turned and stared at the Universe around him. 

"What do we do know? There's nowhere to go." 

She laughed. "This is the end of the path. Shinzo lies beyond the stars." 

"Beyond the stars?" he questioned. 

"Don't look at me like that Mushra - just believe... Shinzo lies within the fold of space beyond the stars." 

He looked at her - bewildered. Again she laughed and put a finger to his lips. 

"Follow me." 

_"And all I have to do is hold you; There's a racing in my heart; I am barely touching you"_

He watched her stroke the curtain of stars, they rippled gently and she sighed. 

"The Universe isn't a continuum - it does end somewhere," he murmured. 

She plunged her hand into the black fabric of space, a stabbing pain passed through his chest - she was ripping his out he was sure of it. 

"Mushra," she called and removed her hand - the black goop bounced back. "Open your heart and step through." 

She was gone. Enfolded into a velvet blanket to non-existence. He'd lost her all over again and yet he couldn't turn back. His pride wouldn't allow it. The warrior inside him made him step forward, the lover inside him cried for her. He lifted his hand and placed it on the black unknown depths. 

_"Turn the lights down low; Take it off; Let me show; My love for you; Insatiable; Turn me on; Never stop; Wanna taste every drop; My love for you; Insatiable"_

It stuck to him like glue. He panicked as it swallowed his body slowly. The sticky substance of star matter absorbed its way through his clothes, the pores of his skin and finally through every vital organ that sustained his life... 

In a brief moment, Mushra - HyperEnterran, Celestial Guardian, Friend, Saviour and Protector - was no more. He died and became one with the Universe, another star to add to the collection. 

_"The moonlight plays upon your skin; A kiss that lingers take me in; I fall asleep inside of you"_

He felt himself split in two. It was excruciating. No pain like any other was like this. He watched his HyperForm before him and understood. Part of him was going to be reborn. The part that was still the boy, the part that was the Celestial Guardian. This half of him would remain elusive and not know anything of his history. A second chance without the burden of the world on his shoulders. 

"I'll miss you," his older self said softly. 

"Take care of her for me." 

"I will... I'll make her understand, for the both of us." 

Neither said goodbye, they just watched each other fade out. 

_"There are no words; There's only truth; Breathe in breathe out; There is no sound"_

The older felt the younger finally content. He felt the younger pick up the Celestial Guardian EnCard and then the link between them was severed for good. He looked around and only saw the purest of all white lights. There was nothing here but an ongoing void of limbo. This was his judgement before Shinzo, his final test of ultimate clarity before Yakumo's Utopia. He opened his mouth and no sound came from him. He was puzzled - if he wasn't supposed to plead his case, then how was he supposed to get to her? 

_"We move together up and down; We levitate our bodies soar; Our feet don't even touch the floor"_

Her, Yakumo, the sacrificial lamb and his one true love. He'd died for her so many times he'd lost count. He wondered how many of his counterparts from the many different Universes that Hacuba had mentioned had done the same thing. Did he always die never to find love? Was her life worth his own and his feelings? The answer was simple and it rolled off his tongue eloquently. 

Yes. 

Yes - her life was worth his body, his soul, his mind, his heart. She meant the world to him and more. 

"Mushra." 

He turned his head to the sound of the gruff voice, He stared for a moment in disbelief then bowed his head. Mushrambo was before him. The Dark King - no... The King of Kings. 

"Silence your thoughts," came the dry reply. "I am merely a man - like yourself." 

Mushra shuffled his feet and kept his attention on the ground until a firm grip on his jaw lifted his head. 

"You and I are very similar Mushra. We were as one this time round. Your love for Yakumo bled into me and I too love her. However, your soul is far purer then mine. You will attain Shinzo soon and when you do - don't let her so. Don't wait till the last minute. Tell her, make her see you like she sees Shinzo. You have my blessing." 

Mushra smiled at the ancient warrior before him. He offered Mushrambo his hand which the older man refused. 

"I do not wish to taint your soul. Now go." 

Mushra bowed his head then turned. In front of him was a land more beautiful than any he had seen on Enterra. Turning back to beckon Mushrambo to come with him, he only saw more non-hostile terrain. 

Shinzo surrounded him. 

His senses overloaded, his thoughts went black. 

_"And nobody knows you like I do; Cos the world doesn't understand; But I grow stronger in your hands"_

"Mushra! You made it!" 

That voice... 

"Mushra." 

That touch... 

"Wake up Mushra." 

He opened his eyes. Above him was his angel. The soft hair with curls at the end, those vibrant blue eyes, a joy-filled smile caressing those lips... 

"Welcome my friend. Welcome to Shinzo." 

"I love you." he whispered hopefully. 

She laughed, thousands of tiny bells resounded in her voice. "Come." she replied. "I will show you our new home." 

_"Turn the lights down low; Take it off; Let me show; My love for you; Insatiable; Turn me on; Never stop; Wanna taste every drop; My love for you; Insatiable"_

He'd made a fool of himself. He'd told her that he loved her - it was the first thing he had said to her! All she had done was laugh and offer to show him around. 

Humanity was a puzzle, Human women were even worse. 

She helped him up and linked arms with him. While she walked and explained Shinzo and introduced him to faceless names - he couldn't help but see the serenity on her face and see how achingly beautiful she was. Her jewel pulsed with every breath she took - she was the epitome of life. 

"Mushra, I have to leave you now. I must help the others with tonight's feast." 

He blinked. They were in a house. Had they entered a village at some point? Was this his home? 

_"We never sleep we're always holdin' hands; Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans; I feel like a better man"_

His home was nice. A kitchen and dining room and also a living room were the downstairs. Upstairs saw the facilities, a guest room and bedroom for him. 

The double bed was inviting. He breathed deep and caught the scent of flowers. The window ledge to his left had a small vase on it. The Enterran Flower of Hope... Yakumo had been here! His heart leapt with joy. 

"Welcome home Mushra." 

"Ku... Kutal," he stammered and turned. "B... But you're supposed to be alive!" 

Before him stood his comrade in his HyperForm. 

"Not exactly. The EnCard part of me was destroyed while my body lives on. I am as you are." 

"Sago?" 

"Not entirely to sure. I did see him with Yakumo at one point..." 

Sago and Yakumo? Mushra's hopes died within him. 

"Cheer up boy - it's not like that!" 

"Then how is it Kutal?" 

"Just being in the same room; We never sleep there's just so much to do" 

"He understands that she is forbidden territory Mushra. He knows how you feel." 

"Has he said anything?" 

"If he has, then she has not heard." 

"Why won't she love me Kutal?" I gave up my life for her, I DIED to see her free from persecution!" 

"You want to hear the voice of reason don't you Mushra?" 

"I just don't know what to do. I tell her I love her and she laughs at me." 

"Come, the fresh air will do you good," said Kutal as he beckoned Mushra to follow him. "We'll talk about your problem as we go along." 

Silently Mushra followed the large cat. They left the house and wandered through the village. He caught a glimpse of his water sprite companion at a table playing cards. Sago winked at him and then turned back to his mass of chips. 

"Even Shinzo couldn't keep the gambler in him at bay," mentioned Kutal offhandedly. 

"He always was a natural thief," replied Mushra. 

"He never once stole Yakumo's heart. He had the chance but he respected you too much." 

"Too much to say; Can't close my eyes when I'm with you; Insatiable the way I'm loving you" 

"What do I do then?" 

Kutal sighed and gestured around them as they walked. 

"Look and learn Mushra. Hot-headed you may be but you aren't thick." 

"I don't understand." 

"Around you is everything Yakumo has been told to strive for. Like a robot she was programed to become a saviour. She understands the concept of love in peace - NOT people." 

"Then how can I show her?" 

"Do what you do best Mushra... Storm the castle if need be..." 

With that said, Kutal wandered off leaving a very confused Mushra to his thoughts. 

_"Turn the lights down low; Take it off; Let me show; My love for you; Insatiable; Turn me on; Never stop; Wanna taste every drop; My love for you; Insatiable" _

His mind was turbulent. Full of chaotic thoughts - then it all fell into place. 

Storm the castle. 

A phrase which said everything about him. The only thing he could do was this... Kutal was a genius. 

"Storm the castle - HAH!" Mushra yelled gleefully. 

He continued to whoop for joy over and over again, not once caring about the odd looks he was getting. 

"Mushra?" 

"Sago! My friend!" he yelled. "How's it going?!" 

"Fine... And yourself?" 

"Brilliant. Tell me - where is Yakumo?" 

"Kitchens, I believe." 

Without warning Mushra picked up the slighter Enterran and hugged him. 

"Thank you my friend!" Mushra said before running off. 

"Mushra wait!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Other way." 

"Thank you!" 

_"Turn the lights down low; Take it off; Let me show; My love for you; Insatiable; Turn me on; Never stop; Wanna taste every drop; My love for you; Insatiable"_

He found her peeling carrots. 

"Yakumo - we have to talk." 

"Not now Mushra. I'm busy." 

Mushra scooped her up. "And now you're not." 

Yakumo continued to protest as Mushra walked out of the kitchen and back to his home. 

"Mushra put me down!" 

Complying with her shrill request - Mushra unceremoniously dumped her on his bed. 

"We have to talk." 

"Couldn't this wait?" 

Mushra shook his head. 

"What is it?" 

He smiled and unclicked his helmet from his suit. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighed, then looked at her. 

"Don't laugh at me this time Yakumo. When I said I love you, I meant it with all my heart. Every time I see you my mind goes numb and my body weak. We were meant to be together. I can feel it." 

"But..." 

"There is no buts, Yakumo. I can feel your heart... And mine only beats for you." 

He leaned over and kissed her. He felt her body tense and then go limp in his arms. They broke apart - her gasping for breath and he smiling. 

"Storm the castle indeed," he murmured. 


End file.
